


Not a Good Boy

by Ciliegio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboy & Werewolves, Double Penetration, Fanart, Fight Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio
Summary: Not sure how to interpret xeno werewolves & catboy without making them animalistic or close to furry/bestiality, so I've opted for close to human characters. I hope you like it the same. I'm sorry.





	Not a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsoon_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/gifts).



> Not sure how to interpret xeno werewolves & catboy without making them animalistic or close to furry/bestiality, so I've opted for close to human characters. I hope you like it the same. I'm sorry.


End file.
